


All That I've Got

by iwasoncefearless



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasoncefearless/pseuds/iwasoncefearless
Summary: Ravens eyes fluttered shut, no more energy left in her body to keep her awake. All she saw were bright lights through her barely opened eyes, and she felt her body being held, bouncing around as someone ran with her in their arms."Raven, keep your eyes open! We'll be there soon," a familiar voice shouted, but she was too tired to look up and see who."Gotta.. help," Raven mumbled, barely audible. Before she could get a response, she blacked out.





	

Ravens eyes fluttered shut, no more energy left in her body to keep her awake. All she saw were bright lights through her barely opened eyes, and she felt her body being held, bouncing around as someone ran with her in their arms.

"Raven, keep your eyes open! We'll be there soon," a familiar voice shouted, but she was too tired to look up and see who.

"Gotta.. help," Raven mumbled, barely audible. Before she could get a response, she blacked out.

When she woke back up, she was in the medical bay, laying on a bed with just a nightlight on beside her. She put her hands on the bed to push her self up and winced loudly.

Robin, who was half asleep in a chair beside her bed, quickly opened his eyes. He stood up and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back down softly. "Rest, Raven. You nearly died, and you're barely healing."

She looked down at her body. There was blood stained through her gown, her leg covered in blood and her thigh stitched up. Bruises covered her entire body, including her face. She was hooked up to an IV and had 13 stitches in her shoulder, 26 in her forearm, and her stomach was stitched up, but she didn't know how severe that injury was. Looking at the blood stain, she assumed that one was her worst injury.

A wave of red hot pain burned through her entire body, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robin saw and reached into the drawer beside him, pulling out a needle. He injected it into her IV then tossed it in the trash can. "You were due for more morphine."

Raven relaxed at the numbness that spread through her body, making her feel a small high. She turned her head towards Robin who took a seat back in the chair. "What happened?"

"The fight... you got injured pretty badly. You got cut up and stabbed, thrown into a building. You were unconscious. I took you away and brought you here. You were dying," Robin whispered, pain in his voice.

"How long have I been out?"

Robin hesitated. "3 days."

Ravens mouth parted in surprise. She would have assumed she'd been out for half a day at most. "And you've been here the entire time? Haven't there been any enemies?"

"Nothing the rest of the Titans couldn't handle on their own," he responded. "And yes. I've been here the entire time."

Raven noticed that Robin wasn't in uniform. He was in a pair of sweats and tee shirt with a blanket covering his legs. There was a cup of coffee on the table beside him and a book.

She smiled slightly. **_I guess he really hasn't left._**

"Do you need anything?" Robin asked. "Some tea, a book, computer?"

"There's one thing you can do for me," Raven whispered, her voice raspy from not talking for days. "I want to sleep in my bed. Can you help me?"

"I don't know, Raven. You're still really hurt. You won't be hooked up to your IV, all the medical supplies are right here if something goes wrong.."

"Please, Robin. I hate being here. I just want to be comfortable in my own room, in my own bed."

Robin ran his hand through his hair, conflicted. He gave a small sigh and said, "fine. But I'm sleeping on the floor to keep an eye on you, also we're taking a couple syringes of morphine and you're getting a dose every four hours."

"Deal," Raven smiled. She winced slightly, her face still beaten and bruised.

Robin grabbed a couple syringes, filling them with her morphine. He put them in his pockets and pulled out her IV. He scooped her up gently, trying his best not to touch any of her wounds.

Robin made his way down the dark hallways of the tower, walking slow so Raven didn't move around too much.

When he reached her room, he set her on the bed softly. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top for her to change into and set it on the bed beside her.

"I'm gonna be right outside the door while you get changed, call for me when you're done and be careful."

"Robin.." Raven whispered embarrassingly. "I can barely move and I'm really drugged up right now. Can you help me get dressed, please?"

Robin scratched the back of his neck. Of course he was the one to cut off her uniform and get her into the gown, but it was a life or death matter, that was the last thing on his mind at the time. Stripping her clothes off of her while she's watching him was different, but he nodded his head, knowing that Raven wasn't the kind of person to ask unless she really needed it. He would just have to try his best not to make this awkward on himself by staring. He was a guy, after all.

Robin stepped forward and began untying her gown in the back. Once it was loose, he discarded it on the floor, leaving her in just a bra and panties.

He grabbed the tank top on the bed. "Lift your arms up," he whispered.

Raven did as told, but very slowly and with a lot of wincing. The morphine blocked her pain but she was still extremely sore.

Robin lowered the tank top onto Raven, fixing it to a normal and comfy position. Next, he grabbed the sweatpants and laid her down on the bed, knowing it would be easier to put them on that way.

He slid them over her legs easily then grabbed onto her hips, lifting up gently to get the sweats around her waist. He lowered her hips back down and pulled the blankets over her, tucking her in.

Raven grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Robin."

He smiled in response.

Walking over to Ravens closet, he grabbed a pillow and blanket, throwing it on the floor beside Ravens bed. He pulled the syringes out of his pockets and set them on the nightstand. He set an alarm on his watch for four hours, knowing when Raven will need her medicine again. He turned out the lights in her room and laid down on the floor, covering himself up. Once he was comfy, he whispered, "Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight Rob."

* * *

Robin's alarm went off at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night. He got up and stretched, then reached to turn on a lamp. He sat on the bed beside her, grabbing a syringe and taking her arm into both of his hands, feeling around for a vein.

Raven stirred and opened her eyes slightly, seeing Robin sitting beside her.

"Go back to sleep, Rae. It's just time for your medicine," he whispered.

Raven groaned but allowed herself to be stabbed with a needle anyways.

Robin applied pressure to the wound to keep from bleeding and put a bandaid on her arm.

"Robin," Raven mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Robin looked up at her, discarding the needle into a trash can by her bed. "Mm?"

"Lay with me," she half asked, half demanded.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned that she might be in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, want someone here with me," she whispered, already almost back asleep.

Robin nodded and got under the covers with her, turning out the lamp as he did so.

Raven laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Robin didn't mind, he was just slightly confused by the action.

He pet her hair gently and within minutes, Raven was back asleep. It wasn't long before Robin dosed off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
